spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Oliverladdin
Cast *Aladdin - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Princess Jasmine - Marie (The Aristocats) *The Genie - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jafar - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) *Iago - Mushu (Mulan) *Abu - Timon (The Lion King) *Sultan - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Rajah - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Carpet - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Razoul - Scar (The Lion King) *Razoul's Henchmen - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *Prince Achmed - King Julien (Madagascar) *Gazeem the Thief - Floyd (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *The Peddler - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Charlie Dog (Looney Tunes) *Rabbit Genie - Bugs pulling himself out of a hat (Looney Tunes: Case of the Missing Hare) *Dragon Genie - Gerry Dragon (Looney Tunes: Knighty Knight Bugs) *Sheep Genie - Blackie the Lamb (Noveltoons) *Old Man Genie - Old Bugs (Looney Tunes: The Old Grey Hare) *Little Boy Genie - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Fat Man Genie - Bugs imitating Elmer (Looney Tunes: Wabbit Twouble) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Leopard Genie - Pete Puma *Goat Genie - Marty (Madagascar) *Harem Genie - Bugs as a "Senyareeter" (Looney Tunes: Rabbit of Seville) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Foghorn Leghorn *Super-Spy Genie - Secret Squirrel *Teacher Genie - Teacher Bugs *Table-Lamp Genie - Bugs as a Lamp (Looney Tunes: Hair Raising Hare) *Bee Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Submarine Genie - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gigantic Genie as himself *Cheerleader Genies - Bugs Bunny as Super Rabbit, Cottontail Smith and Cottontail Smith's Horse (Looney Tunes: Super Rabbit) *Old Jafar - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Snake Jafar - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Genie Jafar - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Camel Abu - Melman (Madagascar) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Duck Abu - Larry (Home on the Range) *Ostrich Abu - Road Runner *Turtle Abu - Cecil Turtle (Looney Tunes) *Car Abu - Doc Hudson (Cars) *Abu as Elephant - Colonel Hanti (The Jungle Book) *Toy Abu - Fievel (An American Tail Troligy) *Rajah as Cub - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Woman at the Window - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Horses (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Georgette (Oliver and Company), Lady (Lady and the Tramp) and Jenna (Balto) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Mittens (Bolt) *Necklace Man and Woman - Baloo (The Jungle Book) and Cindy Bear *Fat Ugly Lady - Glida the Griffon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Two Hungry Children - Thumber and Flower (Bambi) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Danny and Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *Pot Seller - The Lorax *Nut Seller - Roger Rabbit *Necklace Seller - Wile E. Coyote *Fish Seller - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Fire Eater - Donald Duck *Boy wanting an apple - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls as themselves *75 Golden Camels - Porky's Camel (Looney Tunes: Porky in Egypt) *53 Purple Peacocks - Tropical Tweety Birds (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Wackyland Creatures (Looney Tunes: Porky in Wackyland) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (Rio) *60 Elephants - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas as themselves *Bears and Lions as themselves *Brass Bands as themselves *Forty Fakirs as themselves *Cooks and Bakers as themselves *Birds that 'warble on key' as themselves *One of Flamingos - Yo Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) Scenes *Oliverladdin Part 1-Arabian Knights/A Dark Knight *Oliverladdin Part 2-Oliver On The Run/One Jump Ahead *Oliverladdin Part 3-Oliver Fights King Julien/One Jump Ahead (Reprise) *Oliverladdin Part 4-Princess Marie's Dream *Oliverladdin Part 5-Meowrice and Thomas O'Malley's Conversation/Marie Runs away *Oliverladdin Part 6-Trouble at The Marketplace/Meowrice's Evil Plan *Oliverladdin Part 7-Oliver Arrested (Part 1) *Oliverladdin Part 8-Oliver Arrested (Part 2) *Oliverladdin Part 9-Oliver Escape With a Snake *Oliverladdin Part 10-The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Oliverladdin Part 11-The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Oliverladdin Part 12-The All Power Bugs (Part 1;Friend Like Me) *Oliverladdin Part 13-The All Power Bugs (Part 2) *Oliverladdin Part 14-Thomas O'Malley Upbraids Meowrice *Oliverladdin Part 15-Oliver's First Wishes *Oliverladdin Part 16-Meowrice Makes His Move/Prince Oliver *Oliverladdin Part 17-Thomas O'Malley Rides On Rainbow Dash *Oliverladdin Part 18-Oliver Argues With Bugs Bunny/Oliver Goes to Marie *Oliverladdin Part 19-Do You Trust Me/"A Whole New World" *Oliverladdin Part 20-Oliver Almost Spills The Beans *Oliverladdin Part 21-Oliver Gets Ambushed/Bugs Bunny Saves Oliver's Life *Oliverladdin Part 22-Meowrice Gets Exposed *Oliverladdin Part 23-Oliver's Depression/Mushu Steals The Lamp *Oliverladdin Part 24-Thomas O'Malley's Annuncement/Bugs Bunny's New Master is Meowrice *Oliverladdin Part 25-Meowrice's Dark Wishes *Oliverladdin Part 26-Prince Oliver (Reprise) *Oliverladdin Part 27-The End of Earth *Oliverladdin Part 28-Oliver vs. Meowrice (Part 1) *Oliverladdin Part 29-Oliver vs. Meowrice (Part 2) *Oliverladdin Part 30-Oliver vs. Meowrice (Part 3) *Oliverladdin Part 31-Happy End in Agrabah *Oliverladdin Part 32-End Credits Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *Oliver and Company *The Aristocats *Looney Tunes *The Looney Tunes Show *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Noveltoons *Tiny Toon Adventures *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Madagascar 1, 2 and 3 *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *Super Secret Secret Squirrel *The Princess and the Frog *Spongebob Squarepants (TV Show) *Gay Purr-ee *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *The Jungle Book 1 and 2 *Jungle Cubs (TV Show) *The Swan Princess *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *All "Lion King" Films *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *Tangled *Home on the Range *Cars (2006) *An American Tail 1 and 2: Fievel Goes West *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Lady and the Tramp *Balto *Bolt *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! *Bambi 1 and 2 *Cats Don't Dance *The Lorax (2012) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Donald Duck Cartoon *Finding Nemo *Rio (2011) *Fantasia 2000 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs